L'Ami Silencieux
by Picotti
Summary: Je suis le meilleur ami de Peter Pettigrow. En silence, j'écoute et je comprends, je compatis à sa douleur. Si les mots me manquent, je reste cependant auprès de lui. Je suis son meilleur ami et j'ai de la peine pour lui.


« Toi, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu t'approches de moi, m'observes avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tu me confies tes secrets depuis six ans maintenant. Bien sûr, je ne t'ai jamais trahi mais beaucoup penseront que c'est parce que je ne peux pas parler.

Les gens te sous-estiment. Même tes amis te semblent inaccessibles. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je les entends parler eux-aussi, que je les entends se confier. Ils ont une très haute estime de toi mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Tu me ramasses sur ta table de nuit et tu m'élèves à hauteur de ton visage. Je vois tes larmes rouler sur tes joues. Si tu savais, mon cher Peter, à quel point je les déteste ces larmes. Tu prends soin de moi, tu te soucies de mon bien-être, me donne à boire. Tu me racontes tes journées, tu me parles de tes peurs, de tes doutes, de ces filles pour lesquelles tu en pinces aussi. Est-ce que tu as osé dire à cette Sarah que tu l'aimes ? A te voir, je suis sûr que non.

Ça ne va pas fort ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne le vois pas seulement à tes larmes. Il est encore tôt et tu es pourtant déjà monté au dortoir. Et tes amis ne sont pas avec toi. Où sont-ils ? En général, vous êtes tous les quatre liés comme les doigts de la main. Que s'est-il passé, Peter ?

Tu essuies tes larmes avec ta main mais elles coulent encore. Oh, Peter ! Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, t'aider !

« Je les déteste, tous, tu entends ? Je les hais tous ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Et de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu renifles, secoues doucement la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le vois bien. Même si je ne suis qu'un…

Tu me reposes sur la table de nuit et tu te lèves. Tu te mets à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Si j'avais eu un estomac, je crois que j'aurais eu la nausée de te voir voyager ainsi, aller et venir, aller et venir encore. Tu enfonces tes mains dans tes poches pour les ressortir immédiatement. Tu vas même jusqu'à envoyer un grand coup de pied dans la malle de Sirius. Bon, elle est déjà complètement défoncée, il n'y verra que du feu. Mais quand même ! C'est ton ami ! Non ?

Tu rumines tes pensées sans m'en faire part. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne te décides pas à parler ? J'ai beau être assez malin, rapport à ce que je suis, je ne suis pas encore télépathe.

Tu finis par t'asseoir sur le lit de James et tu appuies tes coudes sur tes genoux.

« James et Lily sortent ensemble. »

Ça, ça fait des mois que je le sentais venir. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux. Après tout, James était le seul que Lily venait voir personnellement dans le dortoir. Bon, ok, la plupart du temps, c'était pour lui faire des remontrances. Mais c'était trop louche pour être juste une question de morale.

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par un autre reniflement. Tes larmes ne tarissent pas, Peter. Bien au contraire, je crois qu'elles ont redoublé d'intensité. Assis en tailleur, le visage dans les mains, tu pleures comme jamais encore tu n'as pleuré. Et ça me fait mal. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive mais, malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. A ma place, qui le pourrait ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un…

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche pas avec moi ? »

Je sens mes épines se hérisser. Ta haine déteint sur moi. Pourtant, j'aime assez bien tes amis. Enfin, sauf Sirius depuis le jour où il a essayé de me faire avaler du polynectar. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Peter, j'en serais certainement mort. Tu as pris soin de moi à cette époque, tu m'as veillé jour et nuit, tu t'es occupé de moi comme personne.

Je brûle d'envie de te poser la question fatidique : que s'est-il passé ? Mais ce n'est pas évident quand on n'a pas de voix.

Peut-être que tu comprends le message que j'essaye de te faire parvenir et tu reprends sur ta lancée. Tu as besoin de parler, de vider tout ça, d'extérioriser ta haine et ta déception. Si tu ne le fais pas, si tu gardes tout pour toi, tu sais que ça va fermenter là, dans un recoin de ton esprit et qu'un jour, ça ressortira, que ça te fera mal et que ça fera mal à d'autres.

Si j'avais été un humain comme toi, j'aurais pu être un grand psychomage !

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas un humain. Je ne suis qu'un…

« James et Sirius, ils sont comme deux frères. »

C'est vrai. Mais quelque part, ils sont aussi liés par le sang. Et puis, ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour se rencontrer. Mais tu n'es pas seul, il te reste encore…

« Remus ne s'intéresse pas à moi. »

Ah non Peter ! C'est la colère et la déception qui te font dire ça. J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer sur ce point. Remus est un garçon un peu particulier qui ne sait clairement pas se dépatouiller avec ses propres émotions, soit, mais de là à dire qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi…

Et je sais que James et Sirius te portent un attachement particulier aussi. Je le sais, je suis toujours là, dans ce dortoir, je suis le confident de chacun d'entre vous, je suis le seul à qui l'on confie ses secrets même si je ne suis qu'un…

« Les gens rigolent de moi parce que je suis un empoté et que je suis gros. »

Tu n'es pas gros ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vision de toi-même ?

Tu te lèves et tu envoies un coup de pied dans un scrutoscope de pacotille que James a un jour ramené de vacances. La minuscule toupie s'envole et s'en va tournoyer sur le parquet dans un sifflement aigu. Non, Peter, ne nourris pas ce genre de sentiments envers tes amis ! Quoi qu'ils aient pu faire…

« Ils se sont servis de moi ! »

Ton cri m'aurait fait sursauter si je n'avais pas été un…

« Ils ont appâté Severus dans la cabane hurlante, ils l'ont jeté entre les griffes de Remus et ils se sont servis de moi pour leur donner un alibi ! »

Tes épaules sont secouées de sanglots. J'ai mal au cœur de te voir ainsi. Enfin… si on admet que je puisse avoir un cœur, ce dont je doute très fortement. Tu essuies rageusement tes larmes du dos de la main mais ton visage est toujours ruisselant. Ta lèvre inférieure tremble un peu. Tu as l'air d'un enfant perdu, Peter. Tu sais ? Comme dans ce livre pour enfants que tu m'avais lu quand tu étais plus jeune : Peter Pan justement. J'ai entendu dire, de Lily je crois, que les moldus racontent aussi cette histoire à leurs enfants mais qu'ils n'en ont jamais réellement compris la magie. C'est assez triste en fait.

« Je n'étais au courant de rien ! Ils ont manigancé tout ça dans leur coin et maintenant ils en rient ! »

Tu cries si fort que je ne serais pas étonné que quelqu'un monte voir ce qui se passe d'ici quelques instants. Baisse le ton, s'il te plait. Si on te voit parler avec un…

« Ah ! James le héros ! James le grand joueur de Quidditch ! James le merveilleux petit ami de Lily ! »

Ta colère dépasse ta pensée. Peter, calme-toi. Je t'en supplie maintenant.

Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? J'aimerais le croire mais, à mon avis, ce n'est qu'un hasard. Tu es à bout de souffle tellement ta colère est démesurée. Ton visage est écarlate, ruisselant de sueur et de larmes. Tu es dans un état pitoyable. La haine est laide, Peter. La haine rend les gens mauvais.

La jalousie également.

Et tu es à la fois haineux et jaloux.

C'est triste. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas d'être malheureux, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Moi, je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu es mon ami. Le seul que j'ai vraiment eu. Et rien que pour ça, tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans le cœur que je n'ai malheureusement pas.

« Je les déteste, tous les trois, tous les quatre… tous. Je les hais, tous ! »

Tu serres les poings. Tes larmes se sont taries finalement mais je me demande si c'est une bonne chose.

« Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils auront à faire à Peter Pettigrow. Et tu peux me croire, ils vont tous regretter de m'avoir fait mal. »

Un sourire fend le bas de ton visage puis un rire franchit tes lèvres. Ce n'est pas un rire agréable à entendre et il fait frissonner d'horreur mes épines. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir empêcher ce qui est en train de se produire.

« Le temps est fini où Peter Pettigrow bavait d'envie devant ces imbéciles. »

Tu t'approches de moi. Il y a une telle haine dans tes yeux que j'en ai peur. Je suis terrifié. D'ailleurs, je me demande si mes épines ne tremblent pas. Tu me soulèves à hauteur de ton visage. Tes yeux… Merlin, tes yeux… j'en ai des frissons de dégoût.

« Ils le regretteront. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas, et je vais devoir ruminer ça pendant un long moment. »

Tu hausses les sourcils, ton sourire s'élargit.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Picotti. Toi, tu ne risques rien. Tu es mon ami. »

Avec un autre éclat de rire, tu me reposes sur ta table de nuit puis tu pousses cette fois un cri de joie avant de te précipiter vers la porte. En quelques secondes, il n'existe plus rien de cette discussion et moi je reste tout seul.

Je suis ton ami, oui, mais un ami silencieux.

Et à cause de ça, j'ai échoué et je t'ai laissé basculer.

Après tout, je ne suis qu'un misérable cactus.


End file.
